


Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 4 Episode 4

by Bardwich



Series: Victoria - An Alternative Series [14]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drumfred, Drummond is alive, Drummond lives, F/M, M/M, Multi, always check the doors are properly locked, victoria au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardwich/pseuds/Bardwich
Summary: Finally, Septimus and Cecilia's wedding is here and it is to be an unforgettable event for many of the guests in more than one way... And old face shows up to haunt Drummond - much to his indifference, which is much to that person's frustration. The reception allows for a lot of fun - too much fun, as Henry's eyes spot it, making him wonder why Alfred doesn't seem to want to marry at all. Harriet opens some doors she wishes she hadn't, and the ensuing breakfast of awkwardness is sure to embitter everyone's morning tea. Secrets are discovered and suspicions awakened and more intrigue at the happy couple's wilder than planned send-off.





	Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 4 Episode 4

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably mention the real Lady Cecilia was the real Lord Alfred Paget's wife. I have no idea whether she was a shy one or as Septimus-ish as Septimus was, or really wasn't, since he was not a real Paget brother at all. George, however, did end up riding into battle in the Crimea with a cigar in his mouth because he was badass like that.
> 
> Liberties are fully taken with Florence and the Duke. I don't know why she's a Villiers on the real show when the Lothian title has been that of the Kerr family, but she didn't exist at all anyway. Nor did the Duke of Montagu at the time, though it did become a real title only later but this guy is compeletely invented and in no way reflects the real Montagu line or their history.
> 
> The typical person of the era would have been scandalized even by ballerinas (as alluded to on the show in season 2) so they would have lost their shit over dancers from, like, the West Indies or something. Is it all cringey and potentially problematic? Yes, definitely. These are the upper class folk of the rise of colonial Britain, come on. This isn't exactly the Heart of Darkness but it's definitely not unproblematic. I love how the real show seems to just forget about this... -.-'
> 
> And should you get confused by the breakfast table seating: draw a table with 8 seats and note in clockwise order - Florence - Drummond - Ernst - Henry - Alfred - Harriet - Montagu - Lady Anglesey/later Wilhelmina. If Lady and Lord Anglesey sit at the heads, you should end up with Flo and Montagu sitting opposite each other, Drummond and Harriet, and Alfred and Ernst.


End file.
